Grammie or not
by HappyInsideGirl
Summary: Inside,First story. Please try to be nice, thanks to all! r&r
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

Will he ever win her Heart back?

"Why did he just give up?"

"Oh Cammie, I m coming."

"Will He lose her?"

"It's Okay Cammie, Zach is smart"

"So was my Dad."

A New Love

"We can't you have Bex and I have … I had."

"Yes, you had."

He's back

"I made, oh Cammie." He thought

"Zach" was all she could say.

Good bye or love again"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks to/ for all the people that read this. I hope you like. Tell me anything u want in the story. I will try to update. But more reviews more updates cause I will be excited. Thank you. I have read a lot of books and fan fictions. I love almost all the stories I read on fanfics. Thank you Sooooo Much -s

** End of Zammie **

** Start of Grammie**

Cammie pov

Hello my name is Cammie Morgan. I am a 17 year old. No I am not a normal 17 year old. I go to Gallagher Academy. To the world we are just snobby, rich, well …. Daddy girls. Well some of us are rich but most aren't daddy or mommy girls. We don't see are parents much, we and they are well how I put this…. Spies. We are too. Well Spies in training.

So that how my life was for 4 years. Well not exactly my mom is headmistress and well my dad …. He is MIA. Missing in Action. It happens to the best and well he was. After that my mom left action. So many threats come to me f any at all. So after years of training and meeting a very cute spy boy. Zach. Zach where is he. "_Goodbye". _The last thing he said. And then I ran leaving him, my father's best friend and Blackthorn secrets. I turned and ran. I left him there. I realize there were tears running down my face. As I sat a (my) window. Over the years I found many passage ways in my school. I like them all but only love a few, like this one. As I sit here I look at all my friends pulling up. {A/n: when in tombs it was over vacation} It has been days since the tombs and well Zach and me. I miss his warmth, the kisses, him, his smell. How could soup smell so perfect on him? Everything about him. His amazingly hot and annoying smirk. His Blazing Green eyes. How I could look into them or hours. Oh Zach. I sat there crying. _Goodbye, Zach I…I…I love you. _

**Zach Pov**

I can still feel the heat. I hope she made it out. I hope My Gallagher Girl made it out. _"Goodbye" I screamed "I Love You, Cammie." I whispered. _Just as it went off Joe jumped up. I was shock. Preparing for the blow. He runs to the walk. Picks up a glass jar. The count down 10... 9.. 8.. 7... As it hits 7 he flips the glass jar upside down…..6.….5... A wall opens…. He turns around and grabs me…4.….I m still in shock me Zach freaking GOODE…3.… he caries me into the wall….. It closes be hind us….2.…. Still in shock…1...boom. It throws Joe and I back. I hit my head against the hard, stone cold, stone wall. I reach for my head hearing Joe groan. "Oh uhhhh" I groaned. Cammie is that you. _I love you Cammie. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it has been so long. I really loved all the reviews like all 10 but still it is a start. If you read please review, it makes me feel great. So, ya thanks for all of the thing you said about it. And I will make it into Grammie; Or Zammie check out the poll on my page-thingy. I will try to do anything you want about the story. It will be in cam pov if it doesn't say blank pov.

Cam pov

"Oppies daisy" {A/N is that what Liz says} I hear outside my passage way. "oh. Cammie, come out, come out were ever you are" I hear Bex, with her thick British accent. "Still haven't found her yet, girls." Macey McHenry, yes McHenry like the Senator, says. I quickly but quietly make my way to the entrants. Oh how I wish the was a peep hole so I could see. I almost jump back when I here a hushed whisper "do you think she is in a passage way?" Of course I m Liz. Hello duh it me. "I have an idea, follow my lead" Bex says. "Oh, Camster, where I you." I let out the A tiniest laugh at my old child- nickname. If you weren't a spy, you wouldn't have heard. But seeing as my best friends are spies they heard.

Okay I guess it time to go out. I press the stone. Waiting for the door to open. It does but when it does my 3 best friends were leaning against it. And then well let's just say being crushed by 3 grown girls Hurts. A lot. I choke out "hhah …. Air." I completely forgot about, the tombs, Solomon, my dad, and …and ….Z-z-Zach. We stared to our room. Where we talked about of breaks. We had a couple days before school started and a hundred girls filled these hall. Bex had a great break. She went on a mission with her parent. The better English versions of James bond. She took to a whole group of international criminals. Macey spent time with her senator dad and crazy make mom. She went shopping and bossed around her staff. And had a great time keeping up her brat persona. Liz well Liz story is just sad. See fell a sleep at a beach and well let just say one of her legs is red and the other white. (A/n she fell asleep with a towel on her left leg.) So now Macey is trying to create a makeup product to get rid of. Well Bex is study me like I m a crimmal in integration. I family ask and she just looks away. Oh she is worried about the Zach thing. "I Am find Bex, z…za… he." and with that every one turned and looked at me. I could take it. I spirited out of the room before anyone tell me to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, hey. Sorry again for not updating quicker. It is just well. I had a huge project and well swimming and I broke my toe. It was painful and still is. But my parents are keeping me home. So I can write more. And well I just wanted to say some thank yous. 1. Thanks for the reviews. 2. Ya thanks for pointing out that I have spelling mistakes. I am human, and suck at grammar.

If you are a beta read, and are reading this please PM. I would love if you could read over my stuff. And please review. I want to know what you think. And is it okay if I swear in things. Cause I am.

Chapter 3

Welcome Back

Cam Pov

I miss him. All of him, every part. No one knew. But my mother, Bex, Liz, Macey, The Teachers and Some Blackthorn (e) boys. And maybe the circle now, no one knows. My world is crumbling around me. Z-z-Zach is gone. MIA. The 3 important men in my life have gone MIA. I can't take it. One of them has to come back. And to top that the circle still wants me and zzzz zac and his mom got a way. But I still have the journal. I that horrible journal I couldn't look at it without feeling the heat. People were just starting to clear out the tombs. And blackthorne was getting checked out and the boys would come back. I went to the place were Zach pulled off the most amazing brush pass ever. The stairs in the hall outside grand hall (A/n confusing sorry). I love him and do. I loved him. And he is gone; I might never see him again. Gone everyone that matter, of course I have my mom and friends but they cant relate. I know my mom can but my mom. He he is gone. Warm tears filled my face. Gone he is…gone I couldn't. No one should have to have there feelings locked up. My mask broke, I couldn't take. My body shut down. I collapsed right there. The lasting I remember is falling on to the stairs. _Gone. _

Bex pov

She was gone. What…What. "Cammie" I screamed. I looked at Macey and Liz they nodded. I wanted to chase after her. I mean if I lost grant and found out that his mom was trying to kill/ kidnap me I would be a huge mess. She loved him and he was head over heals for her. When ever they were near they glowed, his smirk turned into smile. She had a twinkle in her eye. They way he watched her so intently. They were in love. They were perfect. So much better then grant and me, I like him a lot but still we were not Cammie and Zach. We loved each other but still he didn't just something. Next thing I knew tears in my eye spilled over, just like my emotions. And I ran out of the room just like cam just did. But when I came to the stairs I saw Cammie falling. I screamed a blood curdling scream. Then I couldn't take it. I blacked out while running to Cammie. _Problems._

Macey pov

Bex just ran out of the room with tears on her face. I was in complete shock, and horror.

Bex never cried, I hate to say this but I miss Zach too. And well he was greeat to Cammie. I want a man to treat me like that. I know I put on a bad girl cover but I am a Cammie inside. I hate dating then dumping. It is horrible and just rips my soul because they all have a part of me and all of those covers. I Wanted a Jonas, grant and a Zach. I would break if I had another date dump relationship. I will send me over with Cammie. I wonder what is up with Bex, I don't her and grant is so hot anymore. I could try to help with that. I whipped the tears out of my face and looked. You tell she was thinking how luck she has Jonas. I walked to her and hugged her. She was shocked for a second but hugged back. In the middle of the hug we heard someone scream bloody murder and 2 thuds. We started sprinting to where the sounds came from. And we saw…..

Liz pov

Cam ran out of the room I looked at Bex and nodded she need her space. Zach. Zach was her forever, and her his. They were meant to be. Why does every thing good have to end. Why couldn't we just be the little kids who knew about spies but never knew what they have done. Sometimes I wonder if going to this school was right. I mean I love Jonas, yes I love him but I wish I could still believe this world was good. I wish I was still innocent, (not her v card but like little kiddy). Never knew people were kids helped kill them. I wish my parent knew about me. This school. I am wish away I could still believe. I have this hope somewhere inside I do. Next thing I know I was locked in macey's arms in a hug. I was shocked macey hugging? But I hugged back. Then we heard a scream and 2 thuds. We started running and when we found were it came form my hope slipped away slower and slower very single day.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I gie you full permesion to HATE me. I m so sorry that I skipped writing for a month I m going to write the 4th chapter soon. Just don't know wht you guys want. I m sorry that is no explanation. I feel bad. I do.

So this chapter I m going to thank all of the people who reviewed.

First I like to thank gallaghergirlheart. She or he helped me I told her about it, she is one of the reason I even started this story. She rocks as an other, read her stuff. Its amazing. Thank you sooooo much!

Id also like to thank That's Classified**, great one shot love them!**

Thank you to:

ashleycakez06

Zachlover16

Maglet

goode618

Skyeblue221- amazing author love ur stories

PercyJacksonFan

angel4eva-15

The Goode Chameleon

H20polochick

MissGallagherGir

Random39- cool name

Zammie17-grammie!

CrazyBabee

rodricry000

broken but not shattered - don't know if u write but love name

Twifreak127

Jellomello143

Im-Not-Good-Im-Better- please don't explode I really sorry I just didn't feel like writing.

I am sooo sorry I will write the chapter this week I just need help/hints on what u want.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy inside girl

I am back, I so sorry. This time I don't care if anyone reads this. I just need to finish these stores for my self. I been kinda lost lately, and I think this might help me.

Grammie or not

Cam pov

I was lost. Into my mind. Memories washed over my mind like waves crashing on the beach on a storm. Most of Zach and me, then slipping in like undercover agents in op memories and whispers of grant. Then another wave hit and I was reliving the first time we might, me stepping off the truck and walking on to the grass of the mall. Then Bex pointing out Zach and grant. At first everything but Zach was blurry but then my eyes shifted and everything but grant got blurry and unfocused. He was wear his goofy smile and just looking at that made me forget. Zach, the heat, the fire, the running and my screams. The way the blast forced the air forward and carried me as I ran from the fire nipping at my heels and legging. Like hungry hands and fingers reaching out for food. Then hugging grant and crying. And then falling on the stairs. I relieved this with different memories always ending with the fire and grant holding me. For hours it seemed.

Bex pov

I fainted, me inbreakable bex baxter. I was instable like my relationship with grant I think he felt it to. I thought about my time with grant and wonder would he do what Zach did for Cammie for me. He would for Cammie but with me I have no idea. Why does everyone drop everything for Cammie. I do. Its because the way she makes us feel. How her sweetness, not as much as lizzie but still, makes everyone want to defend her. I think grant and me will have to talk about things. He would want the same thing.

Macy pov

Why did my to best friend have to be in so much pain, the doctor said bex just fainted but when Cammie did she hit her head hard and even with a spy she could be in a coma or slip into one. Everyone was sad the mood of the who school had gone down. Lizzie was just hugging jonas all day. Classes were more lectures and suggestions. No one really talked. Grant spent most of his time ether beating the crap out of a punching bag or other student or sitting next to Cammie, that's weird. shouldn't he be with bex. Well Cammie had ws


End file.
